respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shockwave Launcher
in The Protector's Kit bundle * First week of the Road to Glory 2016 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 4 bullets |Firing Type? = Single shot |Type of Gun? = Shockwave weapon|currency = Paid}} Sho1.png|Shockwave Launcher In Menu. Sho3.png|Shockwave Launcher Equipped. Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 5.15.29 pm.png|This Weapon Got a Points x5 Multiplier During Earth Day (Event). ProtectorKitBundleInside.jpg|Shockwave Launcher In The Bundle. Sho2.png|Shockwave Launcher Equipped View. Sho4.png|Shockwave Launcher Equipped View. SLBullets.jpg|Same Projectiles As Cold Beam Rifle. LayerOfBlast.jpg|Shockwave Launcher's Explosion. SLautokill.jpg|You Can Auto Kill Yourself; Enemies Can Get Caught Too (As Shown Here). The Shockwave Launcher is a weapon that was introduced during the Earth Day Update; included in The Protector's Kit, this well-balanced weapon may seem modest, but beware of its power! It also got a x5 Points Multiplier during the Earth Day Event. Strategy This weapon is quite powerful, and despite the appearance, it is able to one-shot kill any player(s) who have 10% Health or lower and haven't bought both hp perks. This weapon shoots bullets like the Cold Beam Rifle, but additionally the bullets explode, just like how the bullets of the Plasma Punch do. The explosion is roughly as big as the player; the blast explosion has two layers: the outermost which is the light one, will either only scratch enemies a little bit or do not deal any damage, but the innermost (which is the denser one) is your killer-explosion, dealing it's maximum damage. There are two strategies that suits the weapon: Run and Gun and Camping. Run And Gun: Shoot your target at mid to close range. You must be accurate and fast, as this weapon does not have auto-aim. Target the ground, and if possible their bodies. Try to avoid shooting from a very short range as you might get caught in the blast. Since this weapon is not energy based, the A.S.P. Armor won't help reduce the Damage you receive from it. Camping: Stay at your spot and shoot. The bullets are fairly fast, so long ranged kills are more than possible. The blast radius is quite big, so if it just slightly missed, it would still damage the target. Although, when practicing with this tactic, you will have to predict where to shoot. Overall, a well balanced weapon, and a good weapon to get. Not to mention its eco-friendly characteristic. Guides Click here to learn how to use this weapon properly and efficiently. Having enough of this weapon? Click here. Analysis 'Advantages' *High Damage and good fire rate *Long Range and fast bullets *Neither explosive nor energy based, so it can't be nerfed easily. *Good Accuracy *Huge blast radius *Moderate Agility 'Disadvantages' *No auto aim. *Long reload time. *Small clip (4). *High chances of auto-kill if enemy is too close. Trivia * This weapon's shots are exactly the same as the Cold Beam Rifle's shots. * This weapon seems to be an energy based weapon, but it isn't. * This weapon is the second weapon with a balanced bar stats (3 for each bar), the first one being the Elite Assault Rifle. **Additionally, it also shares the same stats with the RA-KT Assault Rifle, the Elite Assault Rifle, and the Veteran Machine Gun. * It made a comeback during the first week of Road to Glory 2016